Surak
Surak to przedstawiciel gatunku Vulcan, oraz mieszkaniec planety Vulcan. Opis Z biegiem jego życia stał się legendą wśród jego Vulcańskich braci. Był postrzegany jako najwybitniejszy w dziedzinach takich jak filozofii, logiki był również znanym naukowcem. Był określany jako ojciec współczesnej Vulcańskiej cywilizacji. (TOS: The Savage Curtain) Historia IV wiek. Surak żył w czwartym stuleciu znanym jako Czas Przebudzenia. (ENT: The Forge) Jako naukowiec, był postrzegany jako fizyk tej miary, co Albert Einstein i Isaac Newton. (Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan) :Surak wszedł w Kuźnię na planecie Vulcan, zaczynając od Bramy i przeszedł przez Równinę Krwi. Mówiono, że jego logika ochłodziła go przed żarem bitwy. To tutaj założył Sanktuarium T'Karath. (ENT: The Forge) :Surak opowiedział historię o IDIC. Stwierdził, że IDIC "nie ma końca", a jego nazwa była tylko cieniem jego prawdziwego znaczenia. Był również, aktywnym topicielem jaźni. (ENT: The Forge) :Wśród jego zwolenników Surak był T'Klass, jeden z pierwszych mistrzów Kolinahr. (ENT: Awakening) :Podczas Czasu Przebudzenia, Vulcan cierpiał na serię dewastujących wojen, które prawie zniszczyły planetę i jej mieszkańców. W wczesnych etapach kolejnej dewastującej wojny zwolnicy Surak wysłała emisariuszy, aby zaproponować pokój. Wielu z tych emisariuszy zostało zabitych, ale z czasem osiągnęli pokój na ich planecie. (TOS: The Savage Curtain) Surak został zabity w ostatniej bitwie przeciwko "tym, którzy maszerowali pod skrzydłami "Raptora". (ENT: The Forge) Umarł w wyniku choroby popromiennej wywołanej przez broń atomową na Górze Seleya. (ENT: The Forge, Awakening, Kir'Shara; TOS: The Savage Curtain) Katra Suraka IV wiek. Tuż przed śmiercią, katra Suraka została zabrana i umieszczona Arka dla katry. Z czasem jej lokalizacja została stracona. Arka została odnaleziona w 22 wieku. (ENT: The Forge) 2137. Arka w której znajdowała się Katra Suraka została odkryta przez Syrran, który stał się opiekunem i strażnikiem Katry. Syrran złożył ruch Syrrannite. Syrran dokonywał stopienia jaźni z jego zwolennikami, co pozwoliło im na zetknięcie się z umysłem Surak. (ENT: The Forge) 2154. Syrran umarł podczas piaskowy ogień i przeniesiono katrę Surak do Kappitana Archer. (ENT: The Forge) Archer zaczął doświadczać wizje z czasu życia Suraka, dzięki czemu zdołał odnaleźć Sanktuarium T'Karath i Kir'Shara. T'Pau podjęła próbę usunięcia katry od Archera, ale nie udało się ponieważ Surak chciał pozostać w ciele Archer. (ENT: Awakening) Po tym jak Archer zakończył swoją misję, katra Suraka została umieszczona w umyśle innego Vulcański kapłan. (ENT: Kir'Shara) Dziedzictwo Suraka Oryginalne pismo Suraka "Kir'Shara" został prawdopodobnie stracone w 22 wieku, chociaż wiele jego kopii został zapisane przez jego zwolenników. (ENT: The Forge) Nauki te doprowadziły do tego, że większość Vulcan oczyściła ich emocje. (ENT: The Andorian Incident) Grupa Vulcan znana jako V'tosh ka'tur, badała te pisma i wierzyli, że Surak chciał, aby Vulcanie opanowali ich emocje, nie oczyścił je. Wielu z nich istniało w 22 wieku. (ENT: Fusion) 2152 (przed). Nauki Suraka zostały przetłumaczone na język Angielski przez Skon. (ENT: Two Days and Two Nights) 2154. Odkrycie Kir'Shara na Vulcan zapoczątkowało the reformy. (ENT: Kir'Shara) 2271 Czas Gwiezdny: 7412.6-7413.4. Był używany prom dalekiego zasięgu jako kurier nazwany ''Surak''. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) 2373 SD 50929.4. Przedmioty z przed jego czasów zostały oznaczone ja "przed-Surak". (DS9: In the Cards) Wizerunek Suraka 2269 SD 5906.4. Excalbianie stworzył obraz Surak podczas próby zrozumienia przez nich różnic między dobrem i złem. Surak został sparowany z Abrahamem Lincolnem, jak również Kapitan James T. Kirk i Komandorem Spock jako postacie które były dobre. Spock pokazał emocje, kiedy spotkał wizerunek Surak, coś co Surak rozumiał i stwierdził "Nie mówmy o tym wiecej." Był "zadowolony", gdy zauważył różnice między Vulcanami i Ludźmi. Kiedy Surak odkrył fakt, że Excalbianie chcieli, aby "walczyli na śmierć", nie chciał mieć w tym udziału. Najpierw chciał dojść do pokojowego porozumienia z czterem wizerunkami zła (Genghis Khan, Phillip Green, Zora, i Kahless Niezpomniany). Kiedy Kirk zaczął planować walkę, logika Suraka powiedziała mu, że powinni rozważyć bardziej pokojowe działania. Surak uważał obecną sytuację za analogiczną do tej, która miała miejsce w starożytnym Vulcan i nie brał udziału w żadnych walkach, ponieważ "logicznie było uzdrawianie niż zabijanie". Spock był poruszony przekonaniem Suraka do pacyfizmu. Po tym jak inni się zgodzili, Surak udał się do obozu wroga z przesłaniem pokoju. Po długiej rozmowie z Porucznikiem Green, Surak został zabity, a jego głos został naśladowany przez Kahless podczas próby zwabienia Kirk, Spock i Lincoln. (TOS: The Savage Curtain) Dodatek Wygląd i odniesienia * ENT ** The Andorian Incident ** Fusion ** Two Days and Two Nights ** The Forge ** Awakening (wygląd) ** Kir'Shara (wygląd) * TOS ** The Savage Curtain ("obraz Suraka") * Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan * DS9 ** In the Cards Informacje tłowe Wizerunek Suraka stworzony przez Excalbian był grany przez Barry Atwater w TOS: The Savage Curtain. W liście do redaktorów magazynu fanów Eridani Triad, który był poświęcony historiom o Surak i erze przed Reformą, Barry Atwater stwierdził, że został "turned on" przez ideę Surak i skomentował, "Musiałem walczyć z reżyserem i dwoma czołowymi aktorami, aby zagrać Suraka tak jak chciełem." (Barry Atwater, list do redakcji, faksimile wydrukowane w Eridani Triad 2 (Doris Beetem i Judith Brownlee, wydanie Marzec 1971.) Wprowadzenie Surak w "The Savage Curtain" zaintrygowało wielu fanów Star Trek, a co za tym idzie wygenerowało ogromną ilość mailów od fanów, zazwyczaj domagających się zobaczyć więcej tej postaci. (The World of Star Trek, 3 wydanie, str. 146) Surak okazał się być intrygującą postacią, że on i jego filozofia pozostawały popularnymi tematami rozmów wśród fanów przez dekady po pierwszym wyświetleniu odcinku. (Star Trek: The Original Series 365, str. 340) W scenariuszu napisanym przez Eric Stillwell dla trzeciego sezonu TNG, Surak zostałby zabity przez przypadkową interferencje Vulcańskiego zespołu naukowego, który używał Strażnika Wieczności m aby obserwować ich przeszłość. W wyniku czego, Vulcani nigdy nie objęła logikę i ewoluowali do gatunku bardziej podobnego do Romulan, toczący wojnę z tym co pozostało z Federacji w 24 weku. Jednakże, linia czasu została przywrócona, kiedy Sarek na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przywitał powracających naukowców, cofnął się w czasie do Czasu Przebudzenia, aby zająć miejsce Suraka. Podczas, gdy podstawowa historia - została połączona jedna w napisaną przez Trent Christopher Ganino, wiąże się z ponownym pojawieniem "straconej" U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-C - stał się Yesterday's Enterprise, wyemitowana wersja usunęła całkowicie wątek Vulcan, zamiast tego pokazując wojnę z Klingonami. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2 wydanie, str. 116-117) Posąg Suraka w "Fusion" została zaprojektowana przez ilustratora Doug Drexler. http://trekweb.com/stories.php?aid=reX8HR9D2y9iA Apokryfy Seria powieści Vulcan's Soul pokazuje fragmenty życia Suraka. Ostatnia powieść w trilogii Epiphany stwierdza, że jego katra pozostaje na górze Seleya, gotowa służyć swojemu ludowi. Rozdział "Vulcan: Six" z Spock's World przez Diane Duane opisuje również opisuje życie Suraka. W Beneath the Raptor's Wing, katra Suraka została zniszczona. W książce Orion's Hounds, Doradca Troi zastanawiała się, czy Surak miał Vulcański ekwiwalent syndromu Asperger. Zewnętrzne linki * bg:Сурак cs:Surak de:Surak fr:Surak it:Surak ja:スラク Kategoria:Wolkanie